Changing Destiny
by animefan28
Summary: A NaruSaku story! Lemon in chapter 3, more will follow - Most people have accepted Naruto as the person he is, most think he's living his life the way he wants. Most don't know that someone is secretly pulling all the strings. Can Naruto detach himself...
1. Intro to problems

A/N: Not much happens in this chapter in terms of action or anything like that. It's mostly just a set up for future conflict and of course the romance between Naruto and Sakura, so in that regard it's more of a prologue than a chapter I guess. But since it is directly tied into the main plot it stays as chapter 1! Anyone who's read my stories before knows that I like to update frequently. Since this story is going to be longer and more complicated then my other ones, I'll be taking more time and effort writing the chapters. So I won't update everyday like I use to, but updates will still be frequent (my goal is at least once a week). There will be lemons in this story, since they'll be more than one not all of them will be chapter long lemons like I usually write. Don't worry I will do at least 1 chapter long, and the rest will most likely be smaller lime/lemon situations. Please review!!

Sakura was exhausted. She just got off a gruelling 9 hour shift at the hospital. She treated countless of injured shinobi, and now all she wanted to do was go home and sleep. So then why were her feet taking her the opposite way from her house? She smiled briefly as she remembered the last time she saw him. He was called away suddenly on a mission a few days ago, and although she heard he'd returned already, because of work she didn't have a chance to see him yet. Not for the first time that day Sakura cursed Shizune for making her take her shift at the hospital.

Although it was dark Sakura could just make out his building up ahead, and felt excitement coursing through her as she got closer. Sakura was thankful it was dark, that way she didn't have to use ninjutsu to enter his home. Instead she could directly climb inside through the balcony, and chances are no one would see her.

When she arrived outside his apartment she could see the light on, and as quietly as possible she channelled chakra to her feet and made her way up the small building and landed softly in the balcony. Careful not to interrupt she opened the doors and made her way inside the small apartment.

She sighed softly when she saw that he was sleeping peacefully on his bed. _Maybe I should leave. _She thought.

"Don't even think of leaving Sakura-chan."

"Gahhh!"

Naruto laughed heartily at Sakura's surprised reaction, of course he'd felt her chakra since before she started climbing through his balcony and he thought it'd be funny to pretend to be asleep when she came in.

"Naruto! You idiot!"

"Ah sorry Sakura, I didn't think I'd scare you like that haha."

"Hmp it's not funny!"

Sakura was still upset that Naruto scared her but that feeling was soon replaced with worry and fear, when she saw him visibly wince in pain and grab his side.

"Naruto... did you get injured on your mission?" Sakura's tone promised pain if he lied, yet he knew that she'd get angry at him either way.

"Uh well I got kinda injured on the way back, but it's no big deal."

Sakura shot him a sceptical look and went over to where he was sitting on the bed, motioning for him to lie down as she went.

Naruto knew better than to argue with her so he simply did as she asked without further objections.

Sakura began inspecting his body for injuries using her chakra, and immediately found that Naruto had 3 broken ribs, a hair line fracture and a deep gash on his shoulder.

"Take off your shirt."

"Yes Ma'am!"

She gave him a stern look. _I guess Sakura-chan isn't in the mood for my teasing. _He thought.

" So tell me Naruto, why did you feel it necessary to walk around with these injuries all day? If you don't get these kinds of things checked out you'll develop an infection!"

"But that's why I have you Sakura-chan! You come by almost every day and check to make sure I'm not injured; you do that with the rest of the team too. So why bother going to the hospital for just a few scratches?"

Sakura didn't bother to respond and instead began healing his various injuries. She knew he was right, and although his logic was slightly distorted, she really wasn't in the mood to argue the matter.

" O and before I forget you might want to check on Kakashi in the morning."

"Why?"

"You know he hates hospitals."

"Urg, I swear you guys are going to be the death of me, especially you Naruto! I mean why didn't you just pop into the hospital today? I have it on good authority that you got back from your mission before dinner!"

"Ah you see well, I was going to go to the hospital but before I could ,I heard from Tsunade baa chan that you were working there today."

" I see."

Naruto could see the hurt in her eyes, and it pained him to have to avoid seeing her in public but he knew that she understood why it had to be done, at least for now.

" Sorry Sakura-chan, but we talked about this..."

"It's ok Naruto, I already know. But do we really have to avoid seeing each other that much? I mean we are teammates and friends so what would be so unusual about us hanging out every once in a while?"

"It wouldn't be unusual but we should keep public one on one interactions to a minimum. It's one thing when we're with the team or training together, but people will start to ask questions if we're alone too much; even if those questions are innocent teases from a friend. I don't like having to sneak around but those are the rules for now."

"I know, I'm just getting frustrated. Anyways how did you get hurt? Kakashi told me it was only a B class mission."

"O yeah the mission was easy. But on our way back we had some spare time so we thought it'd be fun to have a little sparring competition. You know it's been a while since we'd all sparred together... ah, could you stop looking at me like that?"

"Like what exactly?"

"Like you're going to kick my ass."

" Hmm well maybe if you didn't act so reckless all time I wouldn't have to reprimand you. I know how intense sparring matches can get between you guys. Let me guess and please feel free to stop me if I get something wrong. Yamato sparred with Sai and neither of them got seriously injured because they both know how to control themselves and... well they're not complete morons. You sparred with Kakashi and since the both of you are extremely stubborn and hate to lose, you went overboard and ended up injuring each other more than what's normal."

"Ah you know us too well Sakura-chan."

"I should just refuse to heal your injuries as punishment!"

But as soon as the words were out of her mouth she knew she'd never follow through. She looked down and saw the worried look on Naruto's face; he actually thought she was angry at him. _How cute. _She thought. Sakura thought it best to finish healing him in silence, that way they would avoid getting into a more serious argument.

"Okay Naruto that should do it for your injuries. Just make sure to take it easy for a day or so."

With that she bent forward and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. Too quick for Naruto and he groaned in frustration when he tried to pull her towards him again, but had his advances playfully denied.

"Sakura-chan!" He whined.

Instead of replying Sakura got up and took off her shoes and began fumbling around in Naruto's small kitchen.

"Naruto do you have any tea?"

"No."

"Okay do you have anything to eat besides instant cup ramen?"

"...No."

" Tomorrow after my training with Kakashi, we're going grocery shopping."

It was a statement not a question, and Naruto knew better then to argue with Sakura when she was having one of her "wife moments". Although she wasn't his wife and they didn't even live together, they still sometimes acted like a married couple. _Something else we have to hide about ourselves._ Naruto thought bitterly.

"It's fine Sakura, I'm not hungry right now anyway."

"Ok but promise me you'll eat something bedsides ramen for breakfast!"

"Sure, I was gonna go over to Shikamaru and Temari's for breakfast anyway."

"Really? How come?"

"O I bumped into them today and they invited me over, plus I have a pile of paper work to go through, and Shikamaru offered to help me figure it all out."

" Ok then I'll see you around lunch?"

"Sure, unless Kakashi insists you guys go out for lunch."

"You could just come with us."

"True but..."

"But what?"

"Just that we need to be more careful, especially around Kakashi."

"Why does he suspect something?"

"No. At least I don't think so. But he's smart and on the mission he kept asking me why I didn't ask you out on dates like I used to. And I didn't really know what to tell him, so I kept trying to change the subject."

"Naruto you idiot! Why didn't you just lie and say you don't like me like that anymore?"

"Sakura-chan you know I'm not a good liar! If I would've said that then he'd know for sure that something's going on. At least this way he probably just thinks I'm too embarrassed to talk about you to him."

" Hmm that's true. Well I bet it's nothing to worry about, he was probably just curious."

Naruto knew that Sakura was most likely right. And even if Kakashi suspected or knew that he and Sakura were in a relationship, he knew they could trust him to not tell anyone.

"Enough worrying for one night Naruto, let's go to sleep."

"Yeah ok."

Knowing that Sakura didn't have a change of clothes with her, Naruto walked over to his dresser and pulled out a long shirt, and a clean pair of boxers for her to wear.

"Here just don't take them with you tomorrow, remember what happened when Ino found my clothes at your house that time?"

"Oh yeah. Well I managed to lie my way out of that one." Sakura said while beginning to take off her work clothes and change into the ones Naruto gave her.

"Yeah but still it was a close one. I mean if that had been Kakashi instead of Ino you wouldn't have been able to get away with lying."

Naruto watched appreciatively as Sakura stepped out of her white medic uniform and gracefully covered her body with his clothes. Although he would've preferred her to continue shedding all her clothes, he knew now wasn't the time for that. He'd just got back from his mission and she from working at the hospital; a night of harmless yet intimate cuddling awaited them, and that was fine by him. _Besides we have at least a week off from missions, that'll give us lots of time for other things. _

Naruto couldn't help but smirk at the smug thoughts that crossed his mind; thinking of the many ways he was going to make Sakura scream his name by the end of the week.

"What're you smirking at?"

"Huh? O uh nothing."

She was done changing and she turned off the dim light, and made her way over to the bed. There she got comfortable in Naruto's arms and kissed him briefly while he began tracing soothing patterns on her back with his hands. With his other hand Naruto expertly grabbed his comforter and threw it over them, preparing himself for the best sleep he'd had in days.

TBC...

A/N: Well that's chapter 1. Like I said before it was just an intro to the story. I hope it wasn't confusing, I know you guys are wondering why they have to keep their relationship a secret! That will be revealed next chapter, as well as their age. Please review! First chapters are always the worst and hardest to write! But this one is ok; at least it goes well with the plot I'm thinking of. Thanks for reading. Also if you're going to fav or alert the story PLEASE review! My last story has more fav's then reviews and that really pisses me off! Thanks!


	2. Damn Rules

A/N: This chapter is mainly for explaining some things and bringing up new questions! I don't want this story to get confusing or too complicated so please don't overanalyze everything and come up with elaborate conclusions. Although there will be some Village drama, this is mainly a romance story so certain chapter will be dedicated mostly to the romance aka lemons! And also if you don't know about the fight with Jiraiya and Pein then I suggest you don't read cause I mention that in here. But the rest of the stuff thats happening write now in the manga isn't in my story, even though the story takes place a bit after the Uchiha madness. So I'll try to keep the plot simple yet interesting and not so predictable. How could it be predictable? I'm making it up as I go along!! Haha But seriously please keep predictions to yourself cause I still don't know what's going to happen next so don't influence my decisions on what to write!! lol sorry if the chapter is boring or if the tone is too serious, but I need this chapter to set up for future events, so stay with me here! Please Review! It's always so disheartening when someone fav's or alerts a story but doesn't comment my heart seriously plummets every time that happens.

* * *

Naruto woke up to find that Sakura had already left. He sleepily looked around and found a small note on top of her side of the bed. "Naruto, I went to see Kakashi early to heal his injuries, we have practice after so I'll see you later. Love Sakura." Sighing Naruto crumpled up the note and made to get out of bed. It was going to be a long day, and made even longer by the fact that he would probably have to wait until dinner to see Sakura again.

Naruto quickly got dressed and made his way to meet up with Shikamaru.

Over at Kakashi's apartment Sakura was having a hard time convincing the copy nin to get out of bed.

"Kakashi! Come on I don't have all day!"

"Really? It's not like you have to work so why the big rush?"

"I just don't want to waste the day so come on!"

Finally relenting Kakashi untangled himself from his shuriken patterned comforter, and slowly got up from his laying position to sit on the edge of the bed. He was still sore and hurt from his sparring match with Naruto from the previous day.

"Oh right, Sakura do you think you could heal me?"

"Of course, why do you think I'm here so early?"

"O did you run into Yamato yesterday then?"

" No."

"Ah Sai then?"

Sakura didn't like where this conversation was going at all. Normally one would think that Kakashi was just being curious maybe even a little nosy. But Sakura knew better. Kakashi wasn't the type of man who would ask pointless questions out of curiosity, no he wasn't being nosy he was being inquisitive; there was big a difference.

"Uh no I didn't see him either."

"O so Naruto then?"

"Yeah I saw him, and he told me about your little sparring session."

Sakura was trying to play it cool. As if it was no big deal; like she just happened to run into Naruto on the street.

"I thought you had a late shift at the hospital last night? And I know Naruto was too tired to go out anywhere."

Now she was disturbed. Naruto told her that Kakashi had questioned him about his feelings for her but they'd decided that Kakashi was just being a curious friend. Now she wasn't so sure, Kakashi wasn't called a genius for nothing. And right now it seemed like he was interrogating her, it definitely sounded like he at the very least, suspected something was going on. Sakura knew Kakashi best out of anyone, and she decided that the best way to deal with his sudden curiosity was to tell the truth, well sort of. Since Kakashi knew how to read her well, lying would only make it more suspicious.

"Yeah I did, but on my way home I stopped by Naruto's for a bit."

"...You did?"

Sakura inwardly smiled. Kakashi obviously hadn't expected her to admit to that, and if she had anything to hide why would she tell him she went to see Naruto, right? At least that's what she was hoping Kakashi would think.

"Yeah, I heard from Chouji that you guys were back so I went to check with Naruto to see how the mission went. I healed his injuries and he told me you had some too, but that they weren't serious and I was already so tired from healing people all day, that I said I'd wait until today to heal you."

"Ah I see, well it's just a few scratches anyways."

"Sakura raised an eyebrow at this.

"Hmm yeah Naruto said he only had a few scratches too, and if he had waited any longer to get treatment he would've developed a serious infection! So please show me these 'scratches' of yours."

Kakashi sighed. But thought better than to argue with her. Instead he quietly lifted up his shirt, exposing a severely bruised torso.

Sakura gave him a dirty look before placing her hands on him and began inserting chakra in his body to reverse the damage Naruto caused.

"These are all stupid, preventable injuries. Be careful next time."

"okay okay I will."

She finished healing him and he motioned for her to wait outside for him to get ready.

10 minutes later Sakura and Kakashi finally left his apartment and made their way over to the training grounds.

Sakura was eager to get on with her ninjutsu training, not just because she wanted to be stronger but also because she really wanted to get training over with so she could have an excuse to spend time with Naruto. The last time Naruto sat in on her training with Kakashi, it ended with Kakashi telling Naruto off and calling him a pervert and eventually kicking him out of the training grounds. Apparently unbeknownst to her Naruto had been openly gawking at her while she sparred with Kakashi. Unfortunately for him Kakashi noticed and being the over protective ex sensei and current friend that he was, he acted in what he called Sakura's best interests, by threatening Naruto to never stare at her like that again. Sakura thought the situation was humorous, especially since she felt that Naruto had every right to look at her like that, but naturally they couldn't let Kakashi know. Ever since then Naruto hadn't come to see her train.

Finally they arrived at the training grounds and immediately began with a warm up spar.

It was the first time in 3 weeks that they'd trained together just the two of them, and Kakashi immediately noticed that Sakura didn't seem as focused as usual.

"Sakura is something on your mind?"

"Huh? O uh no, sorry I guess I spaced out for a bit there."

Kakashi wasn't at all convinced he knew something was troubling her and he had every intention to find out what it was.

Ever since they started training together Kakashi and Sakura had grown quite close, and he confided in her many of his secrets and fears, something that he was only comfortable doing with her. But it wasn't just him; he knew that the rest of the guys (their team) all confided a part of themselves to Sakura that they weren't comfortable sharing with anyone else. They had become a very close team and Sakura being the only female was, inadvertently placed in a mothering role. She was all of theirs personal medic , she nagged them, cooked for them and hit them when they were out of line. Come to think of it, she also fit the role as the team wife quite nicely, except that sounded weird so they referred to her as their mother instead; even though she hates being called that.

Normally Kakashi wasn't so intrusive about his teammates lives, even Sakura's, but this time he got the feeling that something more serious was going on, and he couldn't shake the feeling that somehow Naruto was involved as well.

"Sakura's let take a break."

"What? But we only just started!"

"I know but you seem distracted and your not going to learn anything if your head is elsewhere."

Sakura knew he was right. She kept thinking about her situation with Naruto, hoping things will change yet knowing they won't. It's not like they were new to the secrecy, they'd been dating for four months now and so far no one knew they were more than friends. She hated it though, the lies, sneaking around hiding from everyone. Naruto promised and promised that it would get better soon, but this was one battle she knew he wouldn't win, at least not without help. She often wondered why people like Kakashi and Tsunade-sama let these restrictions be put on Naruto in the first place. _It must be because they didn't think it was going to affect his life too much. But that was before he was dating me, things are different now. _Sakura was sure that if Tsunade-sama or Kakashi found out about their relationship that they'd try to help anyway they could, but Naruto had been adamant that they not, under any circumstances tell anyone.

Kakashi saw that Sakura was deep in thought and had apparently forgotten he was even there. She almost looked like she was debating something. _Hmm maybe she's going to tell me what has her so preoccupied lately. _He thought rather hopefully.

"Sakura." Kakashi said, finally breaking the long stretching silence.

"Hmm?"

"Uh, you okay?"

"Oh yeah I'm fine sorry, damn I'm really out of it today."

"Maybe we should cancel training for now."

" What? No! Kakashi I'm fine really, and besides we haven't trained together in ages. I need to practice!"

"Don't you practice every day anyway?"

"Yeah but..."

"Sorry Sakura but there's no point in me being here if you're not going to pay attention. We'll continue another time. For now why don't you go find Naruto, its been a while since you guys have hung out together."

To say sakura was surprised was an understatement; Kakashi did have a bad habit of imposing himself in her business, especially when he felt she was overworked. But he had never blatantly ordered her around; even though Kakashi sounded like he was making a suggestion, to her it felt more like an order.

A little angry, Sakura nodded curtly at Kakashi before using her newly learned teleportation Jutsu to leave.

On his way to the ramen stand Naruto couldn't help but be preoccupied with thoughts of his earlier conversation with Tsunade.

On his way over to Shikamaru's he was stopped by an Anbu member and escorted to the Hokage tower.

_Flashback start:_

"_Uzumaki Naruto?" Asked the unknown Anbu member_

"_Yes."_

"_Follow me, Tsunade-sama has requested an emergency meeting with you."_

"_Uh, sure."_

_They made their way to the Hokage building and the Anbu member silently guided Naruto inside the Hokage's office._

_There he was only slightly surprised to see not only Tsunade but also the village advisors as well._

_After the Anbu member left there was a deafening silence broken finally by Naruto's impatient mumble of "what the hell did I do this time?"_

"_Naruto" Tsunade finally spoke. "Sorry to send for you with such short notice, but there's something important we need to discuss. _

"_Uh sure, no problem."_

"_You are aware of the restrictions imposed on you by the village council correct?"_

"_How could I forget?"_

"_Right well, we received intelligence late last night that you were spotted out of your apartment after 12 midnight, alone. Is that true?"_

"_What!? No. I was in my apartment."_

"_Naruto don't lie. You know that according to these rules you're not allowed out past midnight without a suitable guardian, which means either myself, Kakashi or Yamato."_

"_I know about the rules, thanks! And I'm telling you I was at home."_

_Tsunade exchanged looks with the 2 advisors and finally gave them a small sad nod. _

"_Naruto, we have decided that since the information we received was not 100 conclusive you won't be severely punished." Said Homura the first advisor._

"_However, since you cannot prove that you didn't infringe on the rules we will be suspending your food tickets, until further notice. Possibly forever." Said the second advisor Koharu._

"_My food tickets? But what am I gonna eat?"_

"_Naruto, you make plenty of money from your missions. Those food tickets were only given to you because you don't have living relatives. But now you should presumably be able to care for yourself without outside help." Answered Tsunade. _

_This was true, Naruto no longer needed the food tickets but he ate a lot, and having the food tickets meant he had extra money to spend on other things. Like buying Sakura that new skirt she wanted._

"_I understand, but I'm telling you it wasn't me I never left home at all last night."_

_Tsunade looked at Naruto sadly, she knew him well and she knew that he was no liar. And as much as she would've liked to tell the advisors and the Anbu member, who claimed to have seen Naruto out that late to go to hell, she knew it was out of her power to interfere. _

"_Alright Naruto as long as your clear on the rules, and I'll be talking to Kakashi about this later. But there is one other thing we need to discuss."_

"_..."_

"_It has to do with some of Jiraiya's personal belongings."_

" _I thought you already gave me everything he owned? I checked the room he use to stay in and there's nothing left."_

"_Yes well he left some of his things with me, before he left the village that time. Yesterday was the first time I had the heart to go through his things, and I realized that most of the stuff was insignificant to me; I think you'll find more value in his things then I ever could. So I'm giving them to you."_

_As she finished talking she motioned to a reasonably sized box in the corner of the room. Wordlessly Naruto walked over and picked it up, it was surprisingly heavy. _

"_Is that all? Can I go now?"_

"_Yes."_

_With that Naruto left the Hokage tower and went home to put away the newly acquired box. _

_End Flashback _

He never did get to meet Shikamaru that morning. By the time he got to his house Temari said, he'd left on a recon mission with his team.

Naruto smiled brightly when he saw that the Ichiraku ramen stand was just ahead. _Best thing that's happened to my all day. _He thought.

"Naruto!"

Before he reached Ichiraku Naruto turned to find Sakura calling his name from behind him. _Ok that's the best thing that's happened to me all day._

"Hey Sakura-chan! It's still early, I thought you had training with Kakashi all day."

"Yeah well that was the plan, but he cut our training short because apparently he felt I was too distracted."

" ... and, where your distracted?"

"A bit I guess, but it was no big deal."

Naruto looked at her rather sceptically. He knew that keeping their relationship a secret was starting to take a toll on her, he knew that she was also worried about his status in the village. And although he wanted nothing more than to wrap his arms around her and assure her that things would all work out as planned, but he wasn't so sure that they would and he couldn't lie to her.

"Alright well do you want to have breakfast/lunch with me?"

"Sure but I thought you were going to eat at Shikamaru's?"

" Yeah I never actually got around to hanging out with him."

" Oh why not?"

"He was called away on a mission." _At least that's not a lie. _He thought.

" Really?"

Sakura could tell by the way Naruto was avoiding her gaze that he was holding something back.

" Yeah so I made my way to Ichiraku's instead!" Naruto exclaimed with perhaps a little too much enthusiasm.

" Naruto, what aren't you telling me?"

"... uh..."

" Naruto!"

Sighing Naruto pulled Sakura away from the center of the walkway.

" Maybe we should go to your place."

"I thought you said it was too risky to go see each other too much during the day? What if someone sees you coming to my apartment?!"

"Well I think since we haven't been seen in public together for a while, people will just think we're two friends catching up with each other. Besides something interesting happened today."

It wasn't everyday that Naruto felt like taking these kinds of risks so she figured it must be something important.

Without further argument, Sakura quickly lead Naruto over to her apartment, which wasn't that far away.

Pulling of his jacket and shoes Naruto watched as Sakura made her way over to her couch, sat down and looked at him expectantly. He followed her lead and took a seat as well.

Knowing that she was expecting him to tell her exactly what happened that morning, Naruto got straight into the story about his meeting with Tsunade and the advisors.

By the time he was done explaining what had happened Sakura had a very troubled expression on her face.

"I don't understand, why would they take away your food passes?! You weren't out that late!"

"Sakura-chan it's no big deal, I'm too old to be given free meals like that, I have to be able to pay for my own food and shelter, which I can so it's not like I'm gonna starve or anything like that."

"Of course you can take care of yourself! But that's not the point. If the advisors really had any reason to believe you were out past your curfew like that, then they would've put the Anbu to guard you or thrown you in jail even. It looks like they were just looking for an excuse to make your life a little more miserable; to make you feel more alienated from the village."

Naruto was silent for a moment. He knew that what Sakura said was more than likely true, but he wasn't sure how to respond.

" I know it sucks, and I don't think it's fair the way they're treating me but rules are rules, and unless I want to leave Konoha and labelled a missing-nin then I have to go along with them for now. So just add the food pass thing to the list of freedoms/luxuries that are restricted for me."

" What are they going to come up with next? They've already limited so many your basic rights!"

" We're shinobi sakura we have no rights. We work to serve our village and that's that, and I'm, more of a slave to my duties than anyone."

" I know, just because they're afraid of the Kyuubi right?"

" Yes and no."

"..."

" Of course the council don't want either the Kyuubi to either get in the hands of Akatsuki or to lose control on it's own, but after Jiraiya died they examined me using outside medic-nins, and determined that although the seal had weakened considerably it was still strong enough to seal the Kyuubi for about another 10 years without needing resealing. They tested me over and over again, I'm pretty sure they believe and understand the results the medics came up with."

"Then why are they doing this to you?"

"Well the no leaving the village except for missions rule is there to prevent Akatsuki from capturing me, so that's understandable."

'What about everything else?"

Naruto knew that by 'everything else' she meant the rule that forbade them to be together. Well the rule wasn't specific to them but generalized that, Naruto wasn't allowed to engage in any romantic interactions with anyone in or outside the village.

"To be honest Sakura-chan, I'm not sure why the council decided to interfere in my personal life so much. I tried asking Tsunade-baa-chan about it, but she said they never gave her a proper reason for that rule."

" Hmmm well now that we're together did you ever think about just asking for the rule to be changed or removed?"

"Of course I thought about it, but that won't work. At another meeting the gave me a list of consequences if I violated any of the rules. The consequence for being intimate with someone is prison. For them to give me such a harsh punishment for something I think is harmless to them, means they consider it an important rule and have their reasons for making it."

"Isn't it strange though? I mean are they afraid that you'll go off and father a bunch of children and they'll all be mini Kyuubi's or something?"

"Haha, maybe that's exactly what they're afraid off."

" That's so stupid, they should know by now that the Kyuubi is sealed in _you, _and has a chakra completely different form your own, your children would not be affected!"

" I know and they know it too, I doubt they think like that. Like I said I'm not sure why, I can guess but I bet I'm wrong. And to me it seems like Tsunade knows more than she's telling."

" You mean she hiding things from you? She tried to stop the council from making these decisions, I doubt she would condone them now."

" I don't think she supports the council, but I do think she knows more about the reasons for some of these rules. I mean I know the council overrules her in these situations but they still have an obligation to explain their reasons and actions to the Hokage."

Both Sakura and Naruto knew that they could probably talk about this all day and still not get any closer to discovering the council's intentions. Sakura's poorly concealed worried look didn't go unnoticed by Naruto and he figured it was about time to do something to relieve her stress.

Swiftly he picked her up and placed her on his lap, so she was sitting sideways and wrapped his arms securely around her. She looked at him questionably for a moment, but he silent whatever witty remark she was about to make with a kiss.

It was only a short kiss but it still left them both breathless and wanting more.

" Sakura-chan, I have a really great idea!"

"Hmm what might that be?"

"Okay just hear me out before you say anything."

" Sure."

"Tomorrow's Saturday, And there's this new hot spring resort that we saw on the way back from the mission. We would've stopped there ourselves but we were already so close to the village and the mission was over, so we figured it wasn't worth the money. But we could go, just the two of us. It looks like a really good place, even better then the one's Yamato brings us to sometimes. So you wanna go?"

" Naruto of course I'd want to go but, you can't leave the village except for missions, and if we leave together just the two of us for a hot spring overnight resort, that will raise some eyebrows."

" I know but I have a plan. Tomorrow early morning you'll report in to Tsunade-baa-chan, and mention that I'm going to be locked in my apartment all day going through the box Jiraiya left. Then you say you're going outside of the village to do that meditation training Kakashi recommended you do, to control your temper during battle. Then go to your apartment, get your things and leave the village, I'll be waiting for you outside the village. Then we go to the resort stay a night and come back, its easy!"

"Naruto! There are so many things that can and will go wrong with that plan! How are you going to get out of the village without being detected?"

" Ah you see even though the council rules forbid me from leaving, I'm still a ninja and I have my ways of leaving undetected, I just chose not to because what's the point? But now I have a reason to sneak away so it won't be hard. I'll leave a shadow clone at my apartment, and since he won't be doing anything but sleeping, chances are he won't be destroyed."

" Okay well what happens when we get to the hot spring place?! Won't they recognize you?"

"I already told you, that place is new plus it's pretty pricey so as long as you have the money to pay they don't ask questions, and just let you have your privacy."

As terrified as Sakura was about doing this with the risk of Naruto possibly getting caught, she couldn't deny that a nice private hot spring resort trip alone with Naruto was exactly, what she needed to rid herself of her recent anxiety.

"Okay one more thing. How are you going to pay for it? The advisors just took away your meal tickets, and you eat a lot so..."

" Sakura-chan, I have money and I besides I really want to take this trip with you so if it costs me a little extra I know you'll make it up to me.. in other ways." He said grinning mischievously at Sakura.

Sakura blushed at his suggestive comment but didn't say anything. Instead she bent forward and pressed her lips to his. This time Naruto's tongue expertly found its way inside her mouth and gently played around with her own. He wanted more than anything to take things further, but he knew he'd already been inside her apartment for too long and it was still daytime. Reluctantly he broke away from the kiss and gave her one last sweet peck on the lips, before motioning that he should leave.

"Can't we go get something to eat?"

"Sakura, we already spent a lot of time together and..."

She abruptly cut him off.

"How about if we go find Sai? I don't think he's doing anything today so we could have lunch with him too! And that way we could still be together, but not alone so it would seem suspicious or anything. Please."

Naruto could sense the excitement and hopefulness in her voice, and he could only refuse her so many times before she became impossible to resist, so naturally he did what any man in his situation would do; he gave in and started automatically thinking on the fastest route to Sai's house from here.

" Okay fine! But you owe me some extra special attention tomorrow at the hot springs, all these risks I'm taking for you today are really going to take a toll on me later."

" Of course, who do you think I am? I always repay favours."

The lustful glint in her eyes when she said that, made Naruto immediately wish he could somehow speed up time. He couldn't wait for their little excursion tomorrow.

TBC...

* * *

A/N: Wow that was a long chapter! I didn't edit it, so if there are mistakes please don't kill me for them! This chapter for the most part had a serious tone, but there will be a lemon in chapter 3! Yay for hot spring resorts! lol I this chapter I just had to get a lot of the minor details out of the way, I know I created more questions like: what's in the box Jiraiya left? Why did the council really make such stupid rules? When I find out the answer to those questions I'll let you know. lol jk I have a kinda idea where things are going, nothing is written in stone though so I might change my mind later. Please review!!


	3. Resort Encounter

A/N: Yay finally chapter 3 is done! There is a long and descriptive lemon in this chapter, so if that's not your thing then please don't read! Yes the rating on this story just went from T to M! There will be other lime/lemon situations as the story goes on. Please review, people who read fav or alert the story but don't review suck! Seriously I don't consider them my readers because they don't take the time to tell me their thoughts on my story. . Anyways enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Sakura left the Hokage building and was currently trying very hard to stop smiling like an idiot. She just executed her part of the plan, and so far everything was going perfectly. Tsunade believed her story about going to meditate, and she also believed the lie about Naruto locking himself in his apartment to look through Jiraiya's things. In fact Tsunade seemed sympathetic towards Naruto and told Sakura to tell him that no one would be bothering him this weekend. So here she was on her way to pack, trying to control her enthusiasm.

Sakura entered her apartment and immediately dashed into her bedroom. She began packing her essentials in her ninja bag. Since she wasn't going that far away she figured wearing her ninja clothes would suffice. _Besides once we get to the hot springs it's not like I'll need my clothes anyways. _She smiled again as she thought about the carefree weekend that awaited them.

Once she was satisfied with her overnight bag, she quickly left her apartment and headed towards the village gates. Naruto told her that he'd be waiting for her by a small, fairly deserted road, outside the village. She still wasn't sure how Naruto planned to leave the village, or how he planned to make his way to the resort without being seen. The people at the resort might be easy to silence but what would happen if they ran into someone from the Konoha. Sakura knew that Kakashi was called away on a one man mission the night before, and she had already expressed her concern to Naruto about them possibly running into Kakashi on their way to the hot springs. But Naruto reminded her that Kakashi liked to finish his missions, and make his way home as fast as possible. Which meant he wasn't likely going to take the scenic route that Naruto and Sakura planned on taking.

Sakura smiled politely to the gate keepers and hurriedly turned towards the direction of her meditation area. Once she was hidden by the many trees in the area she changed directions and made her way over to the road Naruto told her about.

Once there Sakura was not at all surprised to find that the road was completely deserted. But she didn't have to wait long before she saw Naruto emerge from a group of trees, smiling at her brightly.

" Hey Sakura-chan, you didn't have any problems with Tsunade-baa-chan did you?"

He said while going up to her to give her a greeting hug.

" No, she seemed to except everything I said. Now how are we going to get there?"

"Travelling as shinobi of course! It's not far away from here so if we go through the trees using chakra, we'll be there pretty quickly. And once we're there we'll have a private room and all that, so we won't have to worry about anyone from the village seeing me."

Naruto could see that Sakura was still worried and apprehensive. He gave her a reassuring smile before taking her hand and pointing them in the right direction. They both directed chakra into their feet and took off towards their weekend destination.

They had barely been travelling for 5 minutes before Naruto stopped on one of the branches, and Sakura landed right next to him.

"Okay Sakura-chan, you can see the hotel from here so here's the plan."

Sakura looked up ahead, and sure enough she could see the front of the elegant looking building from the tree they were standing on. From what she could see, it truly looked like paradise. They were literally in the middle of nowhere; surrounded by forest and only 1 main road, yet they were still very close to the village.

" Plan?"

"Yeah, I thought we'd take some extra precautions. I'm sure that no one will bother us here but just to be safe, I want you to go on ahead and pay for our room. After you pay wait a couple of minutes in the entrance hall and I'll go in."

" Okay, but what good will that do? I mean they'll still see you come in."

"I know but you have to understand the way these places work. If on the off chance one of the workers recognizes me before we pay, they might refuse to serve us. But if you go in by yourself and pay first, there's no way they'll turn us away once we've already paid all that money, cause if not they'd have to pay us back! See?"

"Okay, sounds simple enough."

Sakura's eyes widened as Naruto handed her a large pile of money. Or at least she thought it was large.

"N-Naruto?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you really going to spend all this money on this trip?"

"Yup. Don't worry, it's enough to cover all of our expenses. Including food, room and a private hot spring area, I know it seems like a lot of money but we haven't been able to spend time together outside of one of our apartments in what seems like forever, so I think it's worth it!"

Sakura smiled brightly at Naruto. She knew that he was sacrificing a lot of personal luxuries to pay for this trip. She made a mental note to start paying for Naruto's ramen, when they went out for team dinners.

She pocketed the money Naruto gave her and made her way to the hotel entrance.

As she entered the building Sakura was immediately captivated by the elegant and charming way the hotel was decorated. It was simple, yet filled with the bold and impressive color scheme of light gold and red, which went really well together she thought. The entrance itself wasn't very big, but Sakura knew for a fact that this was the nicest hotel she'd ever been in before. As a shinobi, the hot spring resorts she usually stayed in, had all the essentials and great food, but none had all this extra stuff, things that she figured was reserved for wealthy and important people. _No wonder it's costing so much. _

The women behind the counter greeted Sakura with a simple 'hello' , and Sakura took that as her cue to pay and arrange for their room. Since the hotel was so close to Konoha, yet so expensive and luxurious Sakura thought it was very unlikely that they would run into any shinobi on this trip.

The woman made all the appropriate arrangements and handed Sakura a key.

"Now this key opens not only your bedroom, but also your personal hot spring room. It's a room that's beside the general hot spring area, but it's closed off to the general public, so no one can see you. But it's only divided by a wooden walls on all sides, and on one side is the men's hot spring, and on the other side is a general bathing area, so if you make too much noise chances are someone will hear you. But despite all that, its still a fairly private place."

Sakura listened to the woman's explanation only half heartedly. She was anxiously waiting for Naruto to arrive and she knew it would be soon.

Just as the thought crossed her mind, she turned to see Naruto stepping through the door, smiling cheerfully at her.

"Ah, is this your companion for weekend?" The woman asked Sakura.

" Yes, he's the one who'll be staying with me."

"Excellent! Do you two need a hand with your bags?"

Since both Sakura and Naruto were used to carrying their own things around with them, they politely declined her offer, and instead began making their way to their room.

The moment they entered their room and closed the door, Naruto spun Sakura around and crushed his lips on hers. Sakura eagerly responded to the kiss, and was elated when Naruto brought his tongue out to gently stroke hers. Unfortunately for them the need to breath forced them to simultaneously break their kiss.

"What was that for Naruto?"

" I hadn't kissed you yet today so I figured we'd get that out of the way."

Sakura laughed slightly at his reasoning, and began looking around their room. She was happy to see that they had an actual bed instead of the more traditional mats. The room was just like the entrance had been; simple but beautiful. There was also an endearing little bathroom that Sakura thought was "cute". Just like the rest of the room it was equipped with the essentials but enhanced with its charm.

" It's perfect!" Sakura exclaimed as she looked over at Naruto, only to find him staring out the window that looked over the forest. She saw that in the distance you could just make out part of Konoha.

"Naruto? What's wrong?"

" Nothing. Just thinking."

Sakura knew better then to question him when he was so deep in thought, so instead she decided to do something that was sure to shift his attention from serious issues to more playful ones.

Wordlessly Sakura picked up the complimentary hot spring robes that all resorts gave out. They weren't very revealing or anything like that but she didn't plan on wearing anything underneath, so it would do.

As soon as Naruto heard the pull of a zipper, he turned around to find Sakura taking off her typical red top. He watched as Sakura dropped the material to the floor and gave him a knowing smirk. He narrowed his eyes at her because he knew she was trying to tease him. He told himself that he wouldn't give into her little game, but he continued to watch her undress none the less.

Next went her medic skirt, then her black shorts, she continued stepping out of her clothing until she was only in her black bra and matching low cut panties. She watched with amusement and triumph as Naruto eyed her body up and down, a hungry look in his eyes. She decided to take her teasing a step further before she got completely undressed.

She slowly walked up to Naruto and held his gaze. Calmly Sakura began helping Naruto out of his clothing, and saw that he was losing his patience at how slowly she was taking of his shirt.

" Have a little patience Naruto." Sakura said laughter clearly evident in her voice.

Too irritated to answer Naruto dislodged himself from her grasp and impatiently shrugged off his shirt and pulled off his pants. It was his turn to smirk, as he saw Sakura's gaze shamelessly roam over his form. He still had boxers on but even so, Sakura couldn't help but feel enticed by the way Naruto looked now.

Naruto wanted to do more than just look at her; he quickly pulled her body to his and crushed his lips on hers. Sakura let her hands roam his chest and shoulders, while Naruto settled his hands on Sakura's firm backside. Sakura moaned softly in his mouth when she felt him squeeze her rear, in a highly erotic manner. And when he lifted one of his hands to give her a sharp smack, she tore her mouth away from his and squealed in delight and pleasure.

Naruto couldn't help but laugh. Sakura always acted so shy and reserved about anything sexual, that is until she was alone with him; then she was the exact opposite.

"Naruto? Why are you laughing?"

" Oh uh... I was just thinking how cute it is that you always act like such a prude in front of people, and then once I get you all to myself you well... you know."

Sakura blushed. And Naruto laughed harder than before.

" Shut up Naruto! I know I act differently around you but it's not that big a difference!"

"Yes it is Sakura-chan. I mean everyone still thinks you haven't had your first kiss yet. And Ino is always trying to set you up with all these guys and you refuse them all. So all I'm saying is the impression you give everyone else is that you're a shy prude who would rather die a virgin, then go through the awkward embarrassment of being with a man."

" ... But I'm not a virgin! We've been together plenty of times! And since you put it that way, maybe next time Ino tries to set me up I'll say yes!"

Naruto frowned.

"Okay first of all no, you're mine and mine alone." He said while holding Sakura close to him. "And also, I know you're not a prude who's destined to die untouched, but no one else sees that. If our relationship was public, then I'm sure people wouldn't see you like that. But what's so bad about people seeing you as being so innocent?"

" Well I dunno. I guess it's not a bad thing, except that's not me! Our relationship and everything we do is a huge part of who I am, and it sucks that no one gets to see that."

" You mean you want people to know what we do in our private time?" Naruto asked a bit confused.

" Idiot! No, that's not what I meant. When two people are together like we are, people around them always make assumptions about the relationship, assumptions based on how the couple act and feel towards each other. That's just human nature. But since our relationship is a secret the way we act towards each other is always seen as friendly, or maybe even as unrequited love on your part. If anybody knew about our relationship, I'm sure they would all of a sudden notice that the way we are towards each other is different. People sometimes can't see something unless it's pointed out to them."

"I'm sorry Sakura. One day we'll be able to be together without causing a civil war."

She grinned at him and gave him a small peck on the lips, before pulling away.

"Enough talking, we came here to enjoy ourselves didn't we Naruto?"

" We sure did."

Silently Sakura reached back and unclipped her bra. Naruto watched entranced as her full breasts spilled out, waiting for his attention. But before he could do anything Sakura had already pulled down her panties as well, and Naruto's mouth immediately went dry. He had almost forgotten 

what a perfect body she had. Being a kunoichi meant that Sakura was constantly training, so there wasn't any part of her body that wasn't beautifully toned. But at the same time Sakura now refused to diet like other girls, and instead let her natural curves develop, and she looked all the better for it.

Knowing that he needed to touch Sakura or he would surely die, Naruto made to grab her but she stopped him and instead pulled the robe on her naked body and smiled triumphantly when she saw the look on his face.

"Sakura! What the hell?"

"Sorry Naruto, but I thought the main reason why you chose this place was because it was a hot spring resort? So let's go there first."

Naruto wasn't happy that he had to wait any longer to have Sakura the way he wanted her, but he couldn't deny that the thought of making love to her in a hot spring was very thrilling.

Naruto stepped out of his boxers, put on his robe and made his way to the door. Sakura made sure to carry their towels and the key for their reserved area with her, as they shut the door.

It didn't take them long to find the specified hot spring space, that would be their own private paradise during their stay. Sakura immediately opened the door using their key and walked inside. It was just the right size for them. The hot spring that was inside was big enough to fit 4 people inside comfortably. The woman at the entrance was right though, the walls isolating their space from the other side's weren't that large. Bamboo walls surrounded them on the three available sides, making their space closed off from the rest. However Sakura could see that there was another dividing wall that continued through the middle of the end of their little room, she assumed that wall divided the men's hot spring area, from the other bathing area the receptionist mentioned. They would have to be careful not to make too much noise, but Sakura didn't sense or hear anyone else nearby so she figured they were safe, at least for now.

Naruto quickly stripped himself of his robe and sauntered over to where Sakura was standing, apparently taking in their surroundings. Naruto's patience was wearing thin, so he sneakily crept up on her and grabbed hold of her waist from behind, making her jump and gasp slightly.

"Naruto!"

"Shhh, don't say my name so loud. I'm not supposed to be out of the village remember?"

"Okay sorry, but you scared me."

Just as Sakura began getting comfortable in Naruto's embrace, she felt his hands creep up to the front of her robe and carefully undo the knot. Without asking for permission, because Naruto knew Sakura wanted him just as much as he wanted her, he opened the front of her robe, but didn't remove it yet. Instead he moved his hands to place them on her now bare stomach.

He heard Sakura's breath hitch as he gently stoked her lower stomach with his hand, while his other hand made its way up towards her breasts, and lightly brushed over her sensitive skin. Sakura leaned back into Naruto, to be able to enjoy his caresses further, and as she did she felt something hard poking her in the back. Realizing what it was, Sakura turned around to face Naruto and wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a slow lingering kiss.

Excited by the kiss Naruto pulled Sakura's body closer to his, and groaned at the intimate contact.

Naruto broke the kiss to trail soft kisses along the side of her neck, encouraged by her soft moan and the way she gripped his hair, he moved his mouth from her neck down to her chest. Naruto brought his mouth to one of her nipples, and took pleasure in Sakura's hearty moan when he gently took the hardened nub into his mouth and lavished his attention on it. When he was satisfied, he switched to the other one.

Sakura removed her hands from his hair, and instead made to firmly caress the fine muscles of his back, feeling them involuntarily flex at her touch.

Deciding that they were ready to move on, Naruto slide the rest of Sakura's robe of her body and before he could get sidetracked led her inside the hot spring.

They both took a minute to simply soak their bodies in the hot spring. It felt nice to finally be able to relax, not only their bodies but their minds as well; they wouldn't have to worry about the council or stupid rules for a while.

Sakura sauntered over to where Naruto was leaning against the rock walls of the spring, seemingly enjoying the relaxing properties brought on by the steaming water.

Gingerly she wrapped her arms around his neck and brought his body flush against her own. She enjoyed their closeness only for a moment before leaning up to give him a sweet loving kiss. Naruto moaned. He knew that kiss. Usually when they were fooling around and she would kiss him, they'd be hungry lustful kisses, that conveyed her desire to be joined with him. She only ever kissed him that sweetly when she wanted to please him and only him.

Breaking the slow kiss, Sakura looked up to see Naruto giving her the most gentle look, and instantly her heart leapt and she felt hot all over.

She knew he was eagerly waiting for her next move, so as to not disappoint she reached down under the water, and gently grasped his erection in her hand. She began slow, long stroking motions and was pleased to hear Naruto groan loudly in pure bliss.

As she speed up her movements she noticed Naruto thrusting himself into her hand; in time with her rhythm. She smiled evilly to herself; she had no intention of granting Naruto release right now. As far as she was concerned this was merely a warm up.

Naruto was panting now and she could tell from the expression on his face that he was nearing his climax. So when she heard him moan her name and brace himself against her, she immediately stopped her movements.

Naruto's eyes shot open and he turned to glare, at the beautiful pink haired woman that was currently looking at him like she hadn't done anything wrong.

_Damn. So close. _

They had played this game before. Getting each other so worked up with foreplay, then suddenly denying the other the release they so desperately craved.

Naruto knew that now the fastest way to alleviate his now painfully throbbing erection was to, pleasure his sweet little kunochi until she gave into him, and gave him what he wanted. Lucky for him he knew exactly how to push her buttons.

" Sakura-chan, that was a dirty little trick."

His voice was husky and deeper than usual, a tone reserved only for her.

"Sorry Naruto, but I really do enjoy seeing you squirm."

"You'll regret that."

Before she could reply, Naruto grabbed Sakura by the arm and brought her to the middle of the spring with him.

Although it was a bit deeper, the water still only went to just above Sakura's chest.

Naruto gently almost timidly cupped both of Sakura's breasts with his hands. Even though they had been together many times, Naruto still treated Sakura's like a precious breakable object, at least at first.

Encouraged by Sakura's gasp of pleasure, Naruto kneaded her breasts a bit more roughly, and this time tugged each nipple playfully with his fingers, which elicited a low moan from Sakura.

Since the majority of their bodies were under water, Naruto lifted Sakura up and had her wrap her legs around his torso. He held her by the waist with both hands, and proceeded to alternately kiss and lick both her breasts. Sakura held on tight as she watched Naruto worship her body with his mouth, and when he took one of her nipples into her mouth, she moaned his name and felt herself become more aroused. She pressed herself more fully into his mouth, silently begging him to pleasure her further. Naruto understood what she wanted and continued to devour her chest with his mouth, paying special attention to her overly sensitized nipples and tugging at them slightly with his teeth. Once again Sakura moaned loudly, and even though they were in the water Naruto could still feel her added warmth seeping from between her legs.

Naruto lowered Sakura back down into the water and this time lead her to the shallow part of the hot spring, where the water reached his lower stomach.

Before doing anything else Naruto brought Sakura into an intimate embrace, and wrapped his arms around her holding her closely to him.

In this position Sakura could unmistakably feel Naruto's hardness pressing against her. Making her more eager to continue with their foreplay. Trying to convey that she was ready to move on Sakura grasped Naruto's flawless backside in a way that she knew thrilled. He groaned, but didn't let go of her from their embrace. She sighed and resounded herself to letting Naruto hold her like that for a bit longer.

Sakura knew that Naruto was the type who liked to take his time with her; he enjoyed feeling her close to him even when they weren't having sex. Like this hug would perhaps seem pointless to 

some people especially when compared to the things they could be doing, but she knew that Naruto especially cherished these moments, so she was content with letting him have his way. She knew sooner or later that his need to satiate his lust for her would overwhelm him and he'd finish what they started.

Just as the thought formed in her mind, Naruto moved his head away from her body to look directly into her face; making sakura blush at his piercing look.

" I love you Sakura-chan."

Her heart filled with emotion, and just as she was about to tell Naruto how much she loved him too, she suddenly felt one of his fingers slide between her slick folds and continuously slid back and forth, making Sakura automatically spread her legs and moan in pleasure.

Wanting to please her more, Naruto picked Sakura up and sat her on top the edge of the spring, with him still standing in the water. He grabbed her legs and pulled her forward until he was satisfied with her position. Sakura took to the task of spreading her legs for him, and waited in anticipation to see what he was going to do next. Naruto could now clearly smell Sakura's arousal and it made his own excitement increase a few levels.

" Brace yourself." He warned her.

Sakura placed both her arms in a comfortable position on the rough floor to be able to support her weight.

In a slow teasing manner Naruto brought two of his fingers to Sakura's hot entrance, and little by little penetrated her with them. He vaguely heard Sakura's deep satisfied moan, but was too fixated on the erotic scene displayed before him to really take notice. He always enjoyed the knowledge that he was the only one who'd ever seen Sakura so exposed, and he revelled in the fact that she gave herself to him so willingly.

Naruto continued to move his fingers in and out of her wet passage, and with his free hand he began softly rubbing her sensitive clit; making Sakura cry out in pleasure. Naruto could feel her getting tighter around his fingers, and he longed to have his cock inside her instead. But for now he would concentrate on her pleasure, so in an effort to satisfy himself and her he, removed his hand rubbing her clit and replaced it with his mouth. The results were instant, the moment Naruto started lapping at her clit with his tongue, Sakura's arms gave out on her no longer able to support her weight, so she was now lying flat on her back with her legs sprawled on Naruto's shoulders. Sakura screamed at the pleasure his fingers and tongue was bringing her. At the same time Naruto brought his now free hand, down under the water, took himself in his hand and began the process of self gratification, it was all he could do to satisfy his lust until he buried himself deep in Sakura's body.

Sakura heard Naruto's deep groans and lifted her head to see his hips jerking forward into his hand, while he continued to thrust his fingers into her body and assault her clit with his talented tongue. The sight was extremely erotic, and sakura found herself wanting to participate in any way she could. She once again propped herself on one of her arms, the movement bringing Naruto's attention back to her face. And with her free hand began rubbing her own breasts and playing with her nipples.

Naruto momentarily had to stop licking her, because what she was doing to herself was very distracting and he had to tear himself away from her to let out a loud husky moan.

Seeing the lustful look in her eyes made him want to make her reach completion faster. And that prompted him to start devouring her with his mouth instead of the gentle licking he was doing before. Naruto speed up the movements of his fingers, as well as of his other hand, and at the same time was greedily sucking Sakura's clit and touching any part of her he could reach with his tongue.

"Oh my god! Naruto!" Sakura managed to moan before the pleasure got to be too much.

Naruto moaned loudly as he felt her inner muscles clench tightly around his fingers and felt her getting wetter. He didn't stop pleasuring her but he knew he had to stop pleasuring himself or he wouldn't be able to hold out while Sakura rode her orgasm.

Sakura fell back again and tried to move her now free hand quickly enough to stifle the scream she knew was about to leave her throat. Unfortunately she didn't move fast enough, and Naruto was sure that if anybody was outside, they had heard her loud orgasmic cry and her moaning of his name.

Both sakura and Naruto were panting, but for different reasons. Naruto untangled himself from Sakura and was giving her a moment to catch her breath and recover from her powerful orgasm. Watching her not even do anything but lay there with her legs still spread open, was making Naruto's frustration increase.

Sakura heard his groan, and sat up to find that Naruto was slowly thrusting himself in his hand. _It must've been really hard for him to keep under control. _Sakura thought, instantly feeling guilty at her own selfishness.

In an instant Sakura sat on the edge of the spring with her legs spread out, and using her legs brought Naruto's body closer to hers and kissed him passionately on the lips. Still kissing, Sakura brought her hand down to grasp Naruto's erection under the water, and gently began stoking him. She could tell from the way he immediately threw his head back and groaned and from the way he pulsed in her hand that he was already close to reaching his climax. And seeing him so vulnerable was already making Sakura wet all over again.

Keeping her seated position on the edge Sakura spread her legs invitingly; as Naruto braced his hands on both of Sakura's thighs and being in the shallow part of the spring meant he was able to raise his body out of the water enough to position himself at her entrance.

Sakura waited breathlessly as Naruto prepared to enter her and couldn't stop the moan that escaped her lips when she felt his length rubbing against her.

Naruto grabbed himself with one hand and held Sakura's hip with the other, then slowly he pushed himself forward and groaned when he felt his tip entering her. He grabbed Sakura's hips with both hands now and brought her down on him at the same time he pushed forward, effectively penetrating her deeply in one thrust. He vaguely heard her cry out as he entered her, 

but was much too focused on her tight muscles trying to draw him in deeper into her body, to register just how much noise they were making.

Naruto swiftly grabbed Sakura around the waist and brought her back into the water, with her legs wrapped around him and his full length wedged tightly inside her. She had her arms wrapped around his neck, while his hands were on her lower back, holding her to him. The moved in the hot spring until their bottom halves were submerged under the water. Then Naruto proceeded to cautiously guide himself in and out of Sakura. When Sakura only moaned and held on to him tighter, Naruto knew she was comfortable enough to continue.

He continued to thrust in and out of her in a slow pace, getting the feel for the way their bodies were joined. This position required a lot of balance so Naruto steadied himself by placing his hands on Sakura's backside and pushing her down as he lifted his own hips upward.

The feeling of having Naruto moving so firmly in and out of her was too over whelming for words. And the added wetness and heat from the water, was only making it harder for Sakura to keep her moans and high cries from getting too loud. She begged Naruto to move faster. He did. And the result was Sakura throwing her head back and screaming into the air about how glad she was for Naruto's large size. Normally Naruto would've loved to hear her praise but she said it so loudly, he was sure the receptionist must have heard her, and that brought an embarrassed blush to the blondes face.

Naruto having been so close to orgasm before he entered her, knew he wasn't going to be able to hold on for much longer. With that knowledge he walked them over to the biggest rock on the outside of the spring, and found that he could support Sakura against it without them leaving the water. _This'll work. _He thought as he gently placed Sakura's back against the bolder type rock, careful not to leave her body as he did so.

The rocks was a bit rough on her back, but Sakura didn't care she knew Naruto wanted leverage for what was going to come next. So instead of complaining, she tightened her hold on Naruto and waited for his next move.

Once he saw she was ready for him, Naruto began to thrust into her at a harder pace than before, going in deeply and enjoying the tight, wet feeling her inner muscles brought him. Sakura moaned and ran her hands roughly through his damp hair when she felt the difference in strokes. Naruto groaned loudly when he felt Sakura contract sharply against him. He increased his pace again, causing them both to pant harshly.

They moved in unison, making the water around them splash slightly. Sakura was always amazed at the intense pleasure being joined with Naruto brought her, feeling his thickness invading her tight passage was a wonderful feeling she would only ever allow herself to experience with Naruto. Every time they made love she was always reminded of how much she loved him and wanted to be with him no matter what. With that thought Sakura crushed her lips fully on Naruto's and engaged in a dizzying dance with their tongues and mouths; never stopping their mind blowing rhythm from below. Breaking the kiss Sakura positioned her mouth right by Naruto's ear, and whispered the words that always made him lose control. _I love you Naruto. Never leave me. _With that Naruto began to move faster and harder within Sakura. And this time he brought one of his hands forward to stimulate her clit while as he continued to move harder inside her.

When he did that Sakura lost all her inhibition's and desperately moaned Naruto's name and begged him for more; more of him.

The tightening of her inner walls was becoming unbearable, realizing he was almost done for, he told Sakura that he loved her and that no matter what, he wouldn't leave her or let her get hurt.

"Don't stop." Was Sakura's last breathless request as she finally succumbed to the pleasure Naruto was offering her.

She arched away from him and let out one last desperate cry, her inner walls gripping Naruto tightly, trying to coax the warm seed from his body. And just as she wanted he continued to move inside her, even as her orgasm shook through her body and Naruto meet resistance in thrusting back into her.

Naruto kept thrusting until he physically could hold back no more. Then he braced himself against Sakura, moaned her name loudly and finally let himself release into her hot body.

Sakura moaned his name softly as she felt his warmth cover her from the inside.

Naruto's orgasm lasted longer than other times, and Sakura held him while he took his time to recover from the intense pleasure.

"Naruto."

"Hmm?"

"I think we were a little too loud. Do you think someone heard us?"

"It's possible, but I didn't sense anyone out here so if anyone heard us if was probably a hotel employee."

" I hope your right." Sakura saw that Naruto looked like he wanted nothing more than to lie down and sleep for the next week. But she couldn't blame him, she found that she too was feeling drained and sleepy. " Naruto?"

" Yeah?"

" Do you want to go take a nap now?"

"What time is it?"

" Oh, I dunno. But it's still before lunch."

"Yeah a nap before we eat sounds good."

Sakura smiled and bit her lip and she felt Naruto's now soft length leave her.

Slowly they both walked out of the hot spring and began to dry themselves off. After putting on their previously discarded robes and sandals, Naruto and Sakura walked out of their private hot spring room hand in hand and left to go take a nice refreshing nap.

Naruto and Sakura had been too wrapped up in each other to notice the familiar chakra signature that arrived sometime during their hot spring excursion, and had left quickly after realizing who the moans and groans belonged to.

Yes one very confused, very shocked silver haired copy ninja was swiftly making his way back to Konoha, after a brief trip to the new hot spring resort.

TBC...

* * *

A/N: I'll update as soon as I can. Unfortunately I'm going to be pretty busy this week, but I'll definitely try to get some writing done! Thanks for reading, sorry if the chapter was too long but that's just how it flowed. Please review!


	4. Trouble? and Kakashi

A/N: Sorry but this chapter came out a little later than I expected! I hope you guys enjoy the chapter. Please excuse any spelling and/or grammar mistakes I may have made. It's early in the morning and I'm tired so I maybe didn't edit this chapter as much as I should've! Please review!

* * *

Sakura and Naruto had just spent a very enjoyable day and night enjoying each other's company, in various positions and in several locations at the hot spring resort. But now it was Sunday morning and their time to check out had come.

"You ready Sakura-chan?"

Naruto and Sakura were still in their room, having just enjoyed their breakfast after a quick but pleasurable romp.

" Yeah, I'm all packed. So are you going to tell me your plan to re-enter the village now?"

Naruto motioned for Sakura to sit down, on their now neatly made bed. And he sat down beside her as he prepared to explain his plan.

"Truthfully Sakura, I don't really have a plan."

"..." Sakura just stared blankly at him as if waiting for him to elaborate.

" Uh.. yeah well you see, I didn't really plan this far ahead. But earlier this morning I kinda thought about it for a while, and came up with a half ass plan, but it's better than nothing."

Still Sakura said nothing, and the only indication she gave that she had even heard him was the change of expressions from blank and confused to worried and angry.

"Okay so, I was thinking that you could just take the long way to the village so that it looks like your coming from the mediation area side. You'll have no problems getting back in the village."

"And what about you?"

"That's where things get kinda complicated. See I used a very mild genjutsu that confused the guards, long enough for me to leave undetected. But I'm not very good at genjutsu techniques at all, and that's the only one ero-sennin could ever teach me. It's not a very strong technique; I'm sure someone who was meant for genjutsu could make it stronger, but not me. So because of that it's very unlikely that the same technique will fool the same person twice. And you and I both know that the same people usually guard the entrance during the day."

Finally understanding what he meant, Sakura sighed heavily and tried to come up with an effective plan.

"Okay well I think I might have a solution."

Naruto immediately perked up, he should've known that Sakura's great intelligence could help him out in this situation. Just as the thought entered his mind he felt a sharp smack to the back of his head.

"Owwwwww Sakura-chan! What was that for?!"

"That was for being an idiot and not telling me about your lack of a plan! I thought you had it all figured out!"

"I'm sorry Sakura-chan, but I didn't want to ruin our night so I decided not to tell you until this morning."

Sakura knew he meant well, and couldn't bring herself to stay mad at him, so instead she brought him in close to her and gave him a kiss; not wanting things to get carried away, Sakura pulled away quickly and began explaining her plan.

"Well like you said, I'll enter the village like normal, and unfortunately I haven't gotten very far in my genjutsu training, so we'll have to rely on good old fashioned henge."

"Henge? But a simple transformation isn't going to fool anyone for long."

"I know, but we only need it to work for a few minutes, and once you're inside the village it'll be easy to get away from the guards to undo the transformation. So you need to transform yourself into something small enough that'll fit in my bag."

"But in order for that to work I'd have to actually transform myself, and not just a clone."

"Is that a problem?"

"Well, it's really really hard to maintain transformations with a real body. I can do it, I practised quite a bit with ero-sennin, but we have to get away from the gate as fast as possible so I can transform back."

"I see. Well what happens if you can't hold the transformation?"

" If that happens then the transformation will reverse itself. And if I were to suddenly pop out of your bag, I think they'll notice."

"Okay well that's the best plan we have. Hopefully the guards will just let me pass through without talking to me, or delaying me in anyway. And the henge technique isn't exactly the most complicated jutsu, so will it be enough to fool anybody? I mean won't they be able to tell that something is off."

"Firstly the transformation of an actual human body is more complicated than transforming an object or a clone. A big part of using that form of henge is being able to effectively hide your chakra, to the point where its practically undetectable and only a highly skilled elite ninja would be able to tell it's a transformation. But like I said before I can only hold it for a few minutes before the transformation will be released."

"Okay, well what are you going to transform into?"

" The easiest thing would be something ninja related, just because that's what I've practised the most with."

"Alright so then a normal shuriken?"

"That's too small. I could transform into a scroll. I've done that before."

"Sounds like a plan then."

Sakura and Naruto headed down to check out of the resort. They were both sad to be leaving but they knew that it would be too risky to stay any longer. They said goodbye to the resort staff that had served them and headed out back to the village.

"So we're taking the long way right?" Sakura asked before the got to the main road.

" Yes, you take the main road, the long way around and I'll travel through the trees. Once we get close to the village I'll use henge and you'll use chakra to run to the village gates. Remember I can't hold the transformation for too long so be fast."

Sakura nodded her understanding and hugged Naruto close to her one last time, before letting him go and continued down the path towards the village. She watched as Naruto seemingly disappeared in the trees, and as calmly as possible began walking towards the village, running the plan continuously through her mind. _If the plan fails and Naruto is found out, he'll be thrown in jail for sure or worse. _Sakura became so wrapped up in her thoughts that she almost walked past the point where her and Naruto were suppose to meet up again; to do the henge.

Realizing where she was Sakura swiftly ducked into the cover of the trees and smiled when she saw Naruto standing there waiting for her. The village was very close by and it would take less than a minute for her to get there using chakra.

"Okay Sakura-chan, you're also going to have to take my bag with you. Now object are much easier to transform, so I can use henge so my stuff will fit in your bag."

"Okay."

Sakura watched as Naruto expertly used the henge technique to transform his things into various small ninja weapons that would easily fit into her bag.

"Okay, now I'll transform myself."

Sakura watched, half amused and half apprehensive as Naruto concentrated on executed the henge properly. She'd never seen anyone use henge on themselves to temporarily become objects, and she was curious to see how it would work.

Naruto gave her one last look, before making the proper hand signs and in a puff of smoke became a scroll, rolled up neatly on the ground.

Sakura apprehensively bent down to take the scroll, and quickly put it in her bag before charging chakra to her feet, and taking off rapidly towards the village.

Just as she'd predicted, in less than a minute she could see the main gates, and slowed her pace down to greet the guards. It was against Konoha law to exit and enter the village without first passing through the guarded gates. If it weren't for this law Sakura could simply continue her fast pace and race through the gates until she reached a safe location. But if someone even tried to do that when there were no emergency situations, that person would be immediately hunted down by the Anbu and interrogated.

Shaking slightly out of nerves, Sakura stepped through the entrance to the village and immediately looked over to where the guard post was. Naruto was right, the same two people were there. She watched as Izumo and Kotetsu looked towards her and took down her name. She smiled and waved slightly but didn't make any motion to stop. She had to get out of the area so Naruto could transform back.

Just when she thought she was in the clear, she heard Izumo calling her back. She considered ignoring him or just telling him that she was in a hurry. But when Kotetsu joined in calling to her, she knew they must have a message or something for her, and it would look very out of place if she didn't go back to see what it was.

Reluctantly Sakura made her way over to the guard post.

" Hello, Izumo-san, Kotetsu-san, do you have something for me?"

" Well sort of." Replied Izumo

"Since you're the Hokage's apprentice, we were hoping that you could deliver these reports to her. We were actually supposed to deliver them to her earlier in the morning, but we've been busy so do you think you..."

Sakura cut Kotetsu off. She knew what they wanted and she really didn't have the time to listen to their polite request in its entirety.

"Sure, I'll take them to her."

"Oh ok, here they are then." Izumo said while handing Sakura the documents.

Sakura was turning to leave when Kotetsu spoke to her again.

" Sorry Sakura-san, but where did you say you came from again?"

"Oh, well yesterday I left to this meditation spot that Kakashi recommended I go to. It's a part of my training."

" Yeah we were wondering about that. You see the 'meditation spot' you mentioned to us yesterday doesn't exist."

"..."

"What Kotetsu, means is that the area you wrote down as your destination is actually a private Hyuga clan meditation spot. You can't go there without permission. We didn't realize that until this morning when Shizune-san came by to deliver the permission reports for shinobi leaving the village today. She told us to ask you if you encountered any problems, since the Hyuga clan always set up protective barriers around their training grounds and properties."

Sakura was speechless. How could she be so careless? She hadn't really been paying attention to Kakashi when he suggested she go for meditation. So she only knew the general area of the out of village meditation spot he suggested she go to. She never even thought of the possibility that there would be private spots in the same area as the one Kakashi recommend. When Sakura gave the details of her destination to Shizune the day before she didn't think she would encounter this kind of problem. Shizune supposedly knew where all these clan training grounds were, and so Sakura was sure that if there was a conflicting problem, Shizune would've let her know the day before.

_Damn I guess even Shizune can't know everything. What the hell am I suppose to do now? They all think I went to the Hyuga meditation grounds, so of course they want to know how I managed to get in there without knowing that it was a private spot. And without knowing the exact location of the place Kakashi told me about, I can't simply tell them that I made a mistake in my earlier paper work, then they'd ask me where I actually went. _

While Sakura was struggling to come up with a response, Izumo and Kotetsu exchanged perplexed glances.

Sakura also knew she had to hurry, if not they would find out about Naruto.

Sakura was about to give them whatever explanation managed to come out of her mouth, when suddenly they all heard a loud poof sound come frombehind Sakura, followed by a cloud of dissipating smoke. _Please don't be Naruto, please don't be Naruto. _

Suddenly Sakura felt a strong hand place itself on her shoulder.

"I can't believe you forgot how to locate the meditation area on a map Sakura."

"Kakashi-san!" Izumo and Kotetsu said together.

Kakashi stepped forward so he was directly beside Sakura. He just managed to see the shocked look on her face before she managed to conceal her surprise so no one else would notice.

"Good morning." Kakashi replied with a slight nod.

"So you know about the private Hyuga meditation grounds then?" Izumo asked.

"Of course I do. Fortunately for us, there's a meditation ground that's for public use around that same area. Sakura appears to have mistakenly marked the Hyuga grounds as her destination."

"Well in that case, do you mind pointing out the actual location of these grounds? Sorry but security around the village is pretty tight these days, so we have to make sure everyone is where they say they are."

"Sure, no problem."

Kakashi quickly pointed out the real location the meditation grounds Sakura supposedly stayed at the night before. And just as quickly he grabbed Sakura by the arm and told her to follow him, saying something about evaluating her recent training.

Sakura knew better than to believe that he was leading her away from the gates so hastily just to evaluate her training.

Once they were out of range of Izumo and Kotetsu, Kakashi did a quick teleportation jutsu, and transported them to one of the deserted training grounds.

Without saying a word, Kakashi walked into the thicket of the forest, and Sakura followed. Once he was sure they were alone he turned his attention to Sakura.

"What's in your bag Sakura?"

"Uh..."

"Don't bother coming up with any excuses, I know where you guys went. Just tell Naruto to release the jutsu."

Not bothering to argue, Sakura took out the scroll that was Naruto and tapped on it twice. In an instant the henge was released and in the place of the scroll stood a very dishevelled looking Naruto.

Naruto didn't quite believe what he was seeing. To his relief, he was nowhere near the village entrance, and there didn't seem to be anyone unusual around. But the fact that Kakashi was standing there beside Sakura looking angrier than he had ever seen him, was a dead give away that their plan didn't go exactly the way they wanted.

" Uh... Kakashi, what are you doing here?"

"I think a better question would be how I knew about where you were and how much I know all together."

Naruto and Sakura both stayed silent. After a long pause Kakashi sighed heavily and figured that he might as well tell them about what he knows.

"Sit down." They all sat down on the forest floor and waited for someone to break the tense silence.

" So how long has this been going on?" Asked Kakashi.

" Going on?" Sakura and Naruto asked together.

" How long have the two of you been in a relationship? I assume you're in a relationship."

"Relationship?" Again they both asked together, hoping that Kakashi would be taken in by their fake innocence.

"Okay, so then I guess the two of you just make it a habit to illegally leave the village to visit a hot spring resort and then proceed to have very loud sex, where anyone could hear you. Is that it then?"

Naruto and Sakura both immediately turned impressive shades of red. Sakura buried her face in her hands to avoid looking at Kakashi and Naruto tried to avoid his ex sensei's piercing look by staring at the floor.

Kakashi predicted their embarrassed reactions, and he knew that because of the circumstances, he was the first person to find out about their relationship; which was awkward for everyone.

After what seemed like hours Naruto's curiosity got the best of him and he broke the silence.

"Uh so Kakashi, how exactly did you find out?"

"That Naruto is a very good question. Hmm should I tell you?"

In response he received identical glares from Naruto and Sakura.

_I guess they want to know. _

Kakashi took a minute before speaking again. He had to prepare himself for what he was about to do. He was by no means shy when the topic of sex was brought up, but to have to discuss his ex students sex lives with them was going to be awkward and embarrassing.

"I'll try to explain it to you guys are quickly as possible, so don't interrupt me okay?"

"Okay." They both agreed.

"I finished my mission early yesterday. And as I was walking back to the village I remembered the hot springs we'd discovered on our last mission. So I decided to stop by and pay for a day pass to the resort. I didn't want to spend the night there, I only wanted to take my time in the hot springs and relax a little."

Sakura and Naruto both raised their eyebrows in surprise. Kakashi was not the type of man who would simply want to relax. He once confessed to them that he never once went to the hot springs alone, he said it was meant to be a social event.

Kakashi ignored their looks of surprise and continued with his explanation.

Kakashi decided that he might as well be thorough with his story. After all he still had a lot of questions to ask them, and it was obvious to him that they didn't fully trust him. Not that he could blame them. He could only imagine how difficult it must be, to hide such a huge secret knowing what the consequences would be if they got caught.

"Anyways, where was I? Oh right. I went inside the resort..."

_Flashback start_

"_How long would you like to stay in our resort Kakashi-san?" The receptionist asked._

"_Just long enough, to relax in the springs and maybe get something to eat."_

"_Okay, that would be a day pass then."_

"_Sure that's fine."_

_After paying Kakashi made his way to one of the private dressing rooms, and began to change out of his typical ninja outfit, and into one of the complimentary robes provided by the resort; careful to make sure his makeshift mask was securely on his face._

_After changing he went over to the public hot spring area. He was told that there were private reserved areas that were for special overnight guests; he understood that to mean that only couples on a romantic holiday got those rooms. And he was told there was the public typical hot spring area that was divided into the men's side and the women's side. So Kakashi followed the direction the receptionist gave him and found the men's side of the springs._

_He made his way inside, quickly disrobed and entered the hot spring area. Although it was foggy, he could tell that it was empty. It was still early in the day, so he expected that he would have the hot springs to himself for a while longer._

_Kakashi got in the hot springs and sighed happily at the relaxing feeling he got from simply being in the water. It had been a long week of travelling and missions and he was happy for the break. _

_He made himself comfortable by leaning against the big boulder rocks and finding a nice resting position against them._

_Just as he staring thinking about getting one of his Icha Icha books inside with him to read, he heard a loud anguished groan. Either someone was experiencing great pain or over whelming pleasure. Remembering what the receptionist said about the private rooms Kakashi tried to ignore it, and continue enjoying his soak in the hot springs._

_Unfortunately for Kakashi it became harder to ignore when he heard a series of loud feminine moans, accompanied by equally loud more masculine groans and cries of pleasure. _

_Kakashi realized that the noises were coming from just over the fence to his right. Now the copy ninja might be known as a bit of a pervert, but he had no intention of sticking around while a couple was well, coupling that nearby._

_Reluctantly Kakashi decided that it would be best if he left the hot springs for now. He still needed to have the meal he paid for, and he could always come back to the springs after he ate._

_Just as he was about to leave the water, he heard several other loud passionate cries, along with the distinct sound of splashing water. If he'd had any doubts about what this mystery couple was up to before, they had now been effectively washed away. _

_Before he had a chance to leave Kakashi heard a distinct moan that sounded oddly familiar. He turned to stare at the fence for a moment and he heard another loud moan, this time a masculine one, and again it sounded oddly familiar. _

_Curiosity getting the better of him, Kakashi quietly made his way over to the fence and tried to feel around for any familiar chakras. He could make out two strong chakra's and although he couldn't tell whose they were, he did know that the people behind that fence were fellow shinobi; good ones. No wonder the moans sounded familiar, chances are Kakashi knew those people._

_He still didn't like the idea of spying on the mystery couple like this, even if it was an accident, he should leave before they notice him. He could always find out who the couple is by using a simple cloaking ninjutsu to actually see them. But he thought that would be crossing the line, so he once again made to leave the hot springs._

_Just as he turned away from the fence, he heard another series of pleasure sounds, this time they were louder. Kakashi felt slightly dirty at inadvertently being a sort of witness, to a private moment between this couple, and just as he was getting ready to once again leave, he heard something that made him stop dead in his tracks. He heard a very loud pleasurable moan, accompanied by the moaning of name. "Naruto." He recognized that voice, and of course he only knew one person with the name Naruto._

_If the people on the other side of the fence were indeed his old students and current teammates, then they were committing a serious offence against Konoha law. This was no longer a matter of curiosity; Kakashi needed to know if the couple behind that fence was Sakura and Naruto. If it was them, then he needed to decide how to handle the situation._

_Taking a deep calming breathe for what he was about to do. Kakashi made the appropriate seals, and activated his cloaking technique. Before he could wimp out he quietly used chakra to climb the fence, until he was able to comfortably see._

_There was a lot of steam, but from the noises the couple was making Kakashi was able to easily locate them; it also helped that they were in a much smaller private area. He was able to make out the figures of Naruto and Sakura against one of the rocks. After seeing them and hearing another impassioned cry from Sakura, Kakashi quickly removed the jutsu and practically ran out of the hot springs._

_He changed into his clothes at record speed. He left the resort, ignoring the questions the receptionist kept asking him. Right now, getting his paid for mean was the last thing on his mind. Instead he left, and made his way to Konoha, continuously running the situation through his mind. He knew that was Naruto and Sakura in the hot springs and from the look of things, they'd been seeing each other of a while. Before he made a decision on what to do with this information, he needed to get back to the village and check some things out._

_End Flashback_

Sakura and Naruto were both speechless. They just finished listening to Kakashi tell them how he heard and partially saw them having sex. Sakura was embarrassed beyond words, and although Naruto was also feeling a bit embarrassed he pushed those feelings aside for the time being.

" Okay so Kakashi, after you left you said you had to check something out. What was it?"

"Well since I was away on a mission, I didn't know what you guys were supposedly up to this weekend. So when I went to give my report to Tsunade-sama, I asked her about you guys. And she told me about Sakura going to mediate, which I would've known was a lie even if I hadn't seen you at the hot spring's. Then I went to Naruto's apartment to see if he really was there, like he said he would be. Naturally I noticed that the Naruto that was there was a clone."

"How is it that you came exactly on time, to rescue us from being found out?" Sakura asked, her embarrassment replaced with curiosity.

"Ah, you see, I wondered how you were going to sneak Naruto back into the village. I figured you guys had some sort of genius plan, but just in case I had Pakkun secretly wait by the gates for you. When he saw you he immediately came to find me. He told me that you were alone but looked nervous. I made my way over to you as quickly as possible, and got there just in time to hear Izumo and Kotetsu questioning you."

"Okay so what are you going to do about it? Are you going to tell Tsunade-baa-chan about us?" Naruto asked as calmly as he could, but the break in his voice gave away his nervousness.

" To be honest, I haven't decided yet. There are some things I want to know before I make that decision. Are the two of you willing to be honest with me?"

Sakura and Naruto both looked at each other, knowing that they had no other choice. Kakashi already had enough information to go to the Hokage if he wanted to, they could only hope that he would see their point of view and not tell on them.

"We'll be honest with you Kakashi. What do you want to know?" Naruto asked him.

" How long has this been going on?"

"About four months." Naruto answered.

"I'm sorry to ask, but is this a real relationship or simply a way to pass the time?"

" I love Naruto and he loves me."

"Do the both of you realize how dangerous this relationship is? Naruto the council has set down a set of rule like laws that you have to follow. And one of those rules is that you cannot engage in any romantic relationship of any kind. If they find out about this, you can kiss whatever freedoms you have left goodbye."

"I know that Kakashi, we know that. But we both still want to be together. It's not fair that the council gets to dictate everything about my life. And I don't care if they take away all my freedoms but the one thing I want is the right to be with Sakura-chan."

"I know you want that Naruto, but for whatever reason the council is being very stubborn about this rule in particular. But okay so I get it, you two are willing to go through all this trouble to be together. And if that's the case, I suppose it would be really cruel of me to stand in the way."

"So does that mean you won't report us?" Even though he was sure what Kakashi was saying, Naruto still had to ask.

"Correct. I won't report you." Kakashi said while giving them a big smile underneath his mask.

Naruto and Sakura both sighed a breath of relief.

"Although I will suggest to you that you leave bedroom activities confined to a more private place then the hot springs.

Naruto laughed nervously and Sakura slapped her palm to her forehead; her embarrassment returning in full force.

"For now, I think it'd be best if Sakura went to report to Tsunade-sama. Naruto release your clone and come with me."

"Where are we going?"

"Lunch. I have a feeling that the two of you are having some problems getting to spend time together, without drawing attention to yourselves. So I'm going to help you in any way I can. And for now I think it's best if you two didn't see each other, at least for the rest of today. We still have some time off from missions, so we might as well use that time to sort some things out."

"Huh? What things Kakashi?" Naruto asked slightly confused.

"There are some things that have been troubling me for quite a while now. Things to do with these rules imposed on you Naruto. I have a feeling the Hokage isn't being entirely truthful either. And now that I know you two have been knowingly breaking the rules for some time now, we might as well investigate together. But worry about that later. For now just live your lives, as normally as possible."

Nodding in understanding, Sakura gave Kakashi and Naruto one final look, before using the teleportation jutsu and heading towards the Hokage tower.

Naruto would've liked nothing more, than to have kissed Sakura goodbye, but he figured that Kakashi probably had enough visuals of them to last a life time.

TBC...

A/N: That felt like a good time to end the chapter so yeah. Hmm I wonder what will happen now? I guess Kakashi was never on board with the council either. And what's in the box Jiraiya left behind? lol I'm just reminding you guys that I haven't forgotten about all those unanswered questions, so don't worry I won't leave the story incomplete! Please review, as they encourage me to keep writing even when I feel like quitting. Thanks for reading! If you're going to add this to your fav's or alerts then seriously please take the time to review!! I've had it with silent readers, it seriously irritates me and makes me a little sad when I see that happening! No joke, my heart breaks when those people don't review.


	5. Lunch Meeting

A/N: Holy shit this is a late update!! SORRY! But summer kinda caught up with me. Anyways I'm back to writing now and this chapter sparked a whole bunch of ideas in my imagination! Oh by the way this chapter isn't very romantic. lol This chapter begins to explore more of the serious side to the story, and hopefully some things will start to make more sense, but I won't answer everything just yet. But hopefully this chapter won't be too boring, let me know what you think of it by reviewing!! Thanks ! oh and let me know if there are way too many spelling mistakes...I think its fine but I could be wrong.

* * *

Sakura was happily getting ready to leave her apartment to finally see Naruto, and Kakashi too of course, but mostly she was excited to see Naruto.

After the close call on the weekend, Naruto and Sakura decided to take Kakashi's advice and stay clear of each other. So because of that, they hadn't seen each other at all in almost 3 days. For Sakura that was a lifetime. But now Kakashi had arranged for all 3 of them to go out to lunch, which is why Sakura was now fussing over her hair that wouldn't cooperate the way she wanted. She decided she should at least look nice on her chaperoned date with Naruto.

Sakura inspected herself in the mirror one last time. She couldn't wear very nice clothes because she was after all only going to go meet her teammates. So she had on her typical short navy blue shirt and red shirt, although she made sure to forgo wearing her usual baggy white shirt underneath the red one. Instead she wore a black tank top underneath; she looked more feminine and curvy without the baggy shirt. Deciding that her appearance was good enough, Sakura quickly put on her boots and headed out to meet Naruto and Kakashi.

Kakashi chose a new and fairly secluded restaurant for their group lunch. He had some things he wanted to discuss with them in private and although he decided to meet with them publically just to keep with appearances, he was still cautious enough to pick a place where they could talk comfortably without being disturbed or over heard.

Sakura walked inside the restaurant and was surprised to see that both Naruto and Kakashi were there already. Though by the looks of things they had only arrived moments before she did. She saw that Kakashi and Naruto were being led away to a private room in the back, and quickly made to follow them; they hadn't even seen her yet.

As far as she could see the restaurant looked like a traditional tea house, only done on a larger scale and most likely sold a greater variety of food.

Sakura quickly continued her way to the back and went through the door she just saw Kakashi and Naruto being led through.

Her two male teammates were in the process of sitting down when she walked in. They both looked somewhat surprised to see her there, but greeted her cheerfully nonetheless.

"Sakura-chan! We didn't know you were right behind us."

"Sorry Naruto." She said with a small laugh.

Kakashi quickly stood from his seat and began to curiously inspect the room they were in. It was a medium sized room without any windows and a wooden table in the middle. It seemed like a nice place to have a good meal with good friends, and Sakura wasn't too sure why Kakashi was inspecting the room so diligently.

"Sakura, sit down, look at the menu and decide what you want quickly, same with you Naruto. The waitress should be back soon and I don't want to take very long ordering."

It wasn't very often that Kakashi was serious with them, so Naruto and Sakura simply did as he asked, not daring to mention that he isn't their father and technically has no right to order them around like that. After another few moments of inspecting Kakashi sat back down and began looking at his menu. Not long after, the waitress came back to take their orders.

They all quickly placed their orders and waited for their food in silence. Sakura was highly unnerved by the atmosphere in the room. She was under the impression that the purpose of today was to bring her and Naruto together to enjoy each others company, even in the presence of their ex sensei. But she could tell from that way Kakashi was acting that there was another reason 

behind this lunch date. She was also surprised that Naruto hadn't made an effort to break the silence and looked uncharacteristically serious.

Sakura was thankful when she saw the waitress return with their orders; she was hoping that now someone would explain to her why they were here.

Sure enough as soon as the waitress excused herself and left the room, Kakashi turned his attention to his two teammates.

" Sorry guys I know you two probably wanted this to be a fun sociable lunch, but this is all business today. First of all, were there any further problems with Tsunade and Shizune, Sakura?"

"Oh, uh no. They both seemed to accept that I made a mistake, which you corrected, so its fine."

"That's good then."

"Uh Kakashi?"

"Yes Sakura?"

"Why were you inspecting the room earlier?"

"I told you we were here for business didn't I?" When Sakura still looked confused Kakashi added; "And I wanted to make sure we had complete privacy. There are certain things I'd like to discuss with the two of you, and it would mean trouble if someone else were to hear about it."

"Oh, what is it then?" Naruto asked.

"First, tell me how much you've looked through Jiraiyas box."

" Actually I haven't gotten around to that yet."

"Naruto. I thought you said you were going to start going through it."

"I know, but I just haven't found the time..."

Kakashi looked at Naruto and noticed how rapidly his expression had turned to a sombre one. It was obvious that Jiraiya's death was still a shock to him. Living the life of a shinobi meant that there were going to be deaths all around you. He had learned at a very early age not to become too bothered by them; even when someone he knew well was the victim. But Naruto was still young and fairly inexperienced at dealing with death, not to mention the fact that Jiraiya was the only parental figure he had. _Oh well now's not the time to deal with that, there are other more important issues to take care of. Sorry Naruto but this time I'm going to have to push the subject a little more. _

" Naruto, you know better than anyone that there may be important information in that box. There's a lot of secrets an important man like Jiraiya may have held. He already passed down the important jutsu secrets he held, by making sure you inherited his sage title. And I'm sure everything you learned will come in handy in battle, but strength in jutsu will only help you survive one enemy."

The table went deathly quiet as Naruto and Sakura pondered on what Kakashi had just said. Even Naruto was smart enough to figure out that the other enemy Kakashi was talking about was the village, or more specifically the village council. It did however surprise them both that Kakashi had grouped the council in the same category as Akatsuki. _Maybe he's found something out. _They both thought.

Kakashi let them process his little speech for a moments before speaking up again.

"So having said that Naruto, I want you to start looking through the box tonight. No excuses. We'll have another meeting the day after tomorrow and by then I expect you to have finished looking through his things. Understood?"

Naruto nodded silently but firmly. He wasn't looking forward to looking through anymore of Jiraiya's belongings' but he knew Kakashi was right; he needed to find out what was in that box.

"Good. Sakura I also have a little job for you."

"Huh?" She had remained mostly silently and she had assumed that her role in whatever Kakashi was planning would come later if at all. Apparently she was wrong.

"Since Tsunade-sama trusts you the most out the three of us, your job is to keep any suspicions she may have away from us. While at the same time maintaining her trust."

" I don't understand, why is Tsunade-sama involved in this!? There's no way she's working with the council..."

"Hold it right there Sakura, I'm not saying that I suspect Tsunade-sama of conspiring against Naruto or anything like that. Although I'm sure she's keeping some things secret, I think she feels it's in Naruto's best interests. However I disagree and I think Jiraiya would disagree with her too. She's underestimating Naruto, and for the sake of his current happiness is whiling to keep him in the dark about more serious issues. In short...she's mothering him. And I know that she wouldn't be happy if she found out that the three of us had started our own investigation. I suspect that she's so serious about keeping these secrets to herself that, she wouldn't hesitate to throw us in jail. That's why she was willing to comply with the council's unreasonable proposal of these rules."

"H-have you figured out what it is that she's keeping from me?"

After hearing Kakashi's explanation both Naruto and Sakura were all ears and eager to learn more about the situation.

"Not exactly. But I have an idea. In fact I think one of the things she's keeping from you is something you may already know about."

"What? Then why wouldn't she just talk to me about it?"

"Is it because she doesn't know that Naruto already knows about...this whatever it is?"

"Exactly. Naruto you and Jiraiya talked about a lot of things during your training right?"

"Uh yeah, yeah of course we talked a lot!"

"Did he ever tell you to keep any of your conversations a secret?"

"Uh... he never said to keep things a secret, but there were a few times when he would only talk to me after he checked our surrounding area and he would tell me that it would be better if I "forgot" what we talked about after we left the area."

"So basically he instructed you to put it in the back of your mind until a later date?"

"Yeah...but at the time I wasn't sure why he did that. He may not have looked like it, but Ero-senin was a really strict master, so when he was serious about something I just did what he told me without asking questions."

"I see...then I may just be right. Hold these thoughts for a moment...lets eat!"

"..."

"..."

"What you guys aren't hungry?"

"Well, we are kinda in the middle of an important discussion so..."

"Yes I know, but I'm hungry so lets eat first and then we'll continue talking okay?"

Naruto and Sakura knew that to be his finality tone and had no choice but to comply and began eating their lunch, though with less enthusiasm then they normally would have done.

They ate in relative silence, Naruto and Sakura kept wanting to continue the previous conversation, but Kakashi was having none of that so finally they gave up and just waited for the older man to be finished his meal.

"Okay I think I've had my fill."

"Finally!" both Sakura and Naruto said in unison.

Kakashi had to chuckle at that. Yes he had kept them waiting but he needed to make absolute sure that both Naruto and Sakura were going to be on board with his plan.

"For starters I guess I should tell you two that I've been doing some snooping around through the village record books."

"Oh?" Naruto said, now getting excited.

"Yes, well more specifically I've been going through the records about the Kyuubi attack. Most of these are sealed and only high level shinobi can view them freely, with the permission of the Hokage. Obviously that wasn't an option so I uh...used other means to read the documents."

Sakura and Naruto could only imagine what these other means were, but they were too entranced in his explanation to care.

"Since I was present during the Kyuubi attack, I've never had to look at the official records to know what happened. Or rather I should say, I've never had a reason to doubt my memory of these events. But now when I look back I remember that there was a moment when the fourth and Jiraiya-sama asked me to step out of the room they were in. It was minutes before the fourth was going to place the sealing technique on Naruto and it seemed like they needed to discuss something important. I was right outside the door while they were talking, and I remember hearing their voices, but I can't remember what they said. So I thought that if I read the official documents, it might revitalize my memory. Instead I found that the official documents were surprisingly incomplete. Even I could fill in several blanks that were in the records. These were sealed records mind you, so they supposedly contained the statements of many who witnessed the sealing and who were present during the attack, . I myself remember being interrogated by an Anbu who told me it was for the records. These statements either never existed, in which case the Hokage only wanted the information for himself, or they were removed. Basically the only information about the Kyuubi attack currently available in official records is that it happened and the fourth used a sealing technique on a baby and the Kyuubi to seal away its powers. There's no information on the baby or on the technique used. Of course we already know who the baby was, but what I'm interested in is the sealing technique."

Both Sakura and Kakashi turned their attention to Naruto; who was looking hesitantly at them.

"Well?" Asked Kakashi, " Does this sound familiar to you Naruto?"

"Uh...Ero-senin did talk a bit about the sealing, but what he told me didn't have to do with the actual jutsu. I'm sure he already told you and Tsunade baa-chan that the seal weakened after we tried training and controlling the Kyuubi's power." Kakashi nodded his head to show that he did in fact already know this. " He also said that the fourth had anticipated this and had a back up plan just in case."

"A back up plan?" Sakura asked. "I thought the Kyuubi was sealed within you indefinitely, and the only way the seal could be broken is if you died and took the Kyuubi with you, or if you let him take over your body."

"Well yeah...that's true, but he also said that the Kyuubi's power was too great to predict. When he tried to teach me to control the Kyuubi's chakra, we found that I am able to extract and borrow his chakra to perform high level jutsu without wearing myself out. But once we tried to control the actual powers of the Kyuubi, like other Jinchuri can, it went out of control. That's when he told me that using the Kyuubi's power was too dangerous, not just because of the effects it has on my body, but also because the seal had weakened considerably due to my constant reliance on its powers. It's different than the other mystical beasts he said, the Kyuubi is not only powerful but smart as well, and it constantly seeks out ways to break free. He said that it's because the enormity of the Kyuubi's chakra was too much for the fourth to seal in my body, so once that seal was tampered with, its slowly been degrading and that its only a matter of time before it fully collapses."

This wasn't all news to Kakashi, he knew all this, what he hadn't known was the severity of the situation. Which brings him back to his original question.

"If what Jiraiya-sama said is true, then that means someone would have to re-seal the Kyuubi within you, before the seal fully degraded. And we know for sure that the Yondaime's sealing technique requires the caster to lose his life. So then..."

"That's something I'm not too clear on myself. All he told me was that it was possible to re-seal the Kyuubi without their being any lasting harm. I don't know if he meant harm on me or harm to the person doing the re-sealing. I think it's possible that he wasn't sure about that himself, or maybe he just didn't want to tell me at that time. That's all he ever told me about the seal."

"Did he ever mention how long you have?"

" No."

" Either way the best thing is for Naruto to look through the last of Jiraiya-sama's belongings, right Kakashi?"

" Yeah, so remember Naruto, he may have left further information about all this in that box...there's a reason why Tsunade-sama gave it to you this late."

" Huh?" Both Sakura and Naruto asked.

"Never mind that now. I want to talk about the council for a bit."

"Okay... did you find something else out?"

"No...I don't know. The more I search for answers, the more puzzling this mystery gets. Why did they impose these rules on you in the first place? Well we can assume that the council already knows about the seal weakening, and it's possible that they are simply trying to prevent you from using chakra, to keep the seal intact for longer. But then why wouldn't they just go out and say that? I know that if the safely of the village was at stake that you'd gladly give up your shinobi duties and freedom to keep the Kyuubi at bay. And I know they know that as well. The secrecy bothers me. But I think what bothers me the most is that the rules were imposed on you right after Jiraiya-sama died. No one is suppose to know this, but the village advisors had a secret meeting with the top officials in fire country, minus the Hokage, just a couple days after we learned of Jiraiya's death. Apparently that was when these rules were created and the moment you arrived back from your sage training shortly after that, they didn't hesitate to begin to immediately enforce the rules."

"So...what does that mean exactly?" Naruto asked more confused then ever.

"I-I think it means that the advisors were waiting for something like this to happen. That's why they jumped into action right away." Sakura answered hesitantly.

"Waiting,what do you mean Sakura-chan?"

"Kakashi? Why did the Konoha advisors allow Jiraiya-sama to take Naruto in the first place?"

Kakashi looked over at Sakura curiously, almost afraid of where she was getting at.

"Was Jiraiya-sama's influence somehow protecting Naruto from being ostracized by Konoha officials like he is now?"

"As always Sakura, you are very observant. It's true that the advisors let Jiraiya-sama take Naruto with him, and train him. Even they saw that this was the best situation for everyone. After he returned however they started getting restless as to what to do about him. Until now Akatsuki has been fairly quiet. They now have the man power to cause a lot more destruction than they have so far. They will come for Naruto... that is a fact. It's no secret and I believe that the council wanted to put Naruto under severe restrictions from the moment he came back to Konoha. But at the time both Tsunade-sama and Jiraiya objected. And I suspect that later on Jiraiya made the advisors an offer in exchange for leaving Naruto alone."

"An offer? What could he possibly have offered them?" Naruto asked puzzled.

"Its strange isn't it? Even Tsunade-sama thought he was acting recklessly when he went to see Pein."

There was a deafening silence in the room. Everyone understood the implications of what Kakashi had just said, and yet it seemed so impossible. Sensing the uneasiness in his young companions, Kakashi quickly continued with his explanation.

" The advisors and council were extremely concerned at the lack of information they had on Akatsuki as an organisation. They were considering the possibility of using Naruto as bait of sorts to capture a member of Akatsuki and interrogate him for information. I learned that they hadn't yet made the proposition to Tsunade-sama, but Jiraiya learned about their plans. And although they were still only talking about it and in no way were they yet prepared to actually put such a plan into action, Jiraiya strongly urged the council to call of such a plan. He too understood how the lack of information was a problem for them, so he offered to go and seek out Pein and bring as much information as he could back to the village. In exchange he asked that they stop this plan of theirs and leave Naruto alone. The advisors promised him that they wouldn't use Naruto as bait and that they would do their best to keep him safe."

"Okay...that would explain some of the council's odd behaviours but how...how so you know all this?" Sakura asked, still poised to learn as much of the situation as she could.

"I told you I did some investigating. It wasn't easy piecing this information together. But I've had my suspicions for a while, I know what type of man Jiraiya-sama was...he would've happily given up his life if it meant Naruto could live for a bit longer."

Naruto couldn't breathe, he tried very hard to understand what Kakashi was telling him but, it was hard. Could Jiraiya have gone into a battle he knew he couldn't win all for the sake of his happiness? It's true that the advisors hadn't yet tied him to a tree and offered him up as bait to Akatuski...yet. But they had made his life miserable. Isn't that going against the agreement they made with Jiraiya?

Both Kakashi and Sakura could tell that Naruto was trying very hard to process the information without giving himself a heart attack in the process. They both also had a pretty good idea of what he was thinking.

"From the information I found out...the agreement was that the advisors would do everything in their power to keep you safe. Safe doesn't necessarily equate to happy.

Sakura looked at Naruto sadly, waiting for a reaction from him. After a few minutes of silence it became clear that Naruto wasn't ready to acknowledge the new information they were given. She nodded to Kakashi instead signalling to continue if he had anything left to say.

" That's all I've managed to uncover, and I get the feeling that I won't be able to find out much else. Naruto make sure you go through Jiraiya-sama's things carefully, don't overlook anything." He recived a quick nod in response. "And Sakura remember what I told you earlier?"

"Yes."

"Well my investigation may have required me to breach the security around the Hokage building and library, I'm sure I covered my tracks well, but please make sure that Tsunade-sama is kept in the dark about our findings. Like I said before her secrecy has no ill intentions but is she finds out about all this...there will be hell to pay."

"I'll take care of it."

They both turned to look at Naruto and saw that he still hadn't fully recovered from earlier. He had a very sad and pensive expression on his face. And it didn't seem as though he would be returning to his usually cheerful self anytime soon.

"I'll take Naruto home Sakura. But I think he may need your company tonight so I'll stay with him until dark and you can sneak in the usual way. Sound good?"

"O-okay." Sakura didn't want to leave yet, but she knew she had to wait till after dark to see him privately. She gave Naruto a quick kiss on the cheek before swiftly disappearing through the door, and leaving the restaurant.

" Come on Naruto, let's get you home. And uh maybe we should stop and buy some sake first. How's that sound?"

"Technically I'm not old enough to drink Sake yet."

"Hmmm true...but if you're old enough to have sex in a hot spring then in my eyes you're old enough for a few drinks!"

Naruto couldn't help but laugh at his ex-sensei's logic. He looked up to see Kakashi smiling happily at him, clearly proud of himself for having broken his depressed mood.

Without further conversation they paid the bill and left the restaurant. Naruto then remembered vaguely hearing that Sakura would be coming over later... this put an instant smile on his face.

TBC...

* * *

A/N: Okay so things are moving along...next chapter will be about Naruto opening the box Jiraiya left him, and Sakura will be with him so hmmmm I wonder what kind of situations they could get in to? If you like it please review! Oh and this might sound kinda mean but what's the deal with shitty writers being so critical of other peoples work?? I'm serious! All the bad reviews I've ever gotten have been either from people who don't like lemons, or from other writers trying to act like critics but they themselves have little or no positive feedback for their stories. OO Anyways I know I'm not the best writer, but I try to improve, however bad reviews especially tactless ones make me sad and want to stop writing. One bad review is equivalent to like 20 good ones!! I don't know why that is...lol I will update sooner than I did this time...again sorry I took so long, and thanks for your patience! Please review if your gonna fav or alert this story!! Its very irritaing to get notice about a fav or alert but theres no review. .


End file.
